


I Wish...

by Angieenigma (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, GOTBangtan - Freeform, M/M, namson, ooh or Jackmonster, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Angieenigma
Summary: Namjoon knew that this was going to happen.  He’d taken it into account while formulating his plan, and was prepared to deal with it.“It” being 52 unread messages.  “It” being 15 missed calls.





	

Namjoon knew that this was going to happen.  He’d taken it into account while formulating his plan, and was prepared to deal with it.

  
  


“It” being Jackson’s reaction to Namjoon ignoring him for a few hours.  Since he woke up that morning, Namjoon had not answered any of Jackson’s calls or texts (or messages on Kakao or Instagram, or any video calls on every available app. Namjoon is glad one of the members seems to have stopped him hijacking GOT7’s official twitter.)

  
  


“It” being Jackson’s overreaction.

  
  


“It” being 52 unread messages.  “It” being 15 missed calls. (Namjoon noticed that Jackson had managed to either rope in his other six members (and some of Namjoon’s) or he had stolen their phones because there was at least one call from each.  There was also a number he suspects belongs to their manager or maybe JYP himself.)

  
  


“It” being the fact that Namjoon could hear Jackson wailing from the bottom of the stairwell in GOT7’s dorm.

  
  


“ _ -was busy today, but he usually answers eventually!  Holy shit, what if he’s in trouble?  Mark, hold me!” _

  
  


Namjoon chuckled and lit the candle before knocking.

  
  


“ _ If that’s him I’m going to kill him! Or just-” _

  
  


Jackson wrenched the door open so hard the hinges noised their protests.

  
  


“KIM NAMJ-” he started to roar, but his voice died in his throat at the sight of Namjoon standing there holding a birthday cake and grinning all dimple-y.

  
  


“생일 축하합니다~ 생일 축하합니다~ 사랑해 내잭슨~ 생일 축하합니다~” Namjoon sang as Jackson went through various stages of shock and confusion while his emotional gears shifted without a clutch.

  
  


“I- you- I-” Jackson was lost for words.  Namjoon mentally patted himself on the back, but changed his mind when Jackson’s features turned lethal. “How DARE you scare me like that, Joonie??  I swear, if hyung hadn’t stopped me from-”

  
  


This time, his words died on Namjoon’s lips as he pressed them to Jackson’s.  The kiss was sweet and (relatively) chaste, and when Namjoon pulled back, Jackson was smiling.

  
  


“I love you, Jackson.”

  
  


“I love you, too.”

  
  


“So are you going to blow out the candle?”

  
  


Jackson’s returned his attention to the cake, expression one of pure glee, then he closed his eyes and clasped his hands underneath his chin.  After a moment, he extinguished the tiny flame with a content breath.

  
  


“What did you wish for?” Namjoon asked, even though he knew.

  
  


With a hint of melancholy in his voice, Jackson said, “The same thing I always do.”

  
  


Namjoon smiled at him, then looked back down the hall.  Jackson followed his gaze to the woman standing there quietly.

  
  


“Mama!” he gasped, tears immediately forming.  His face scrunched up and he melted, his knees giving out as he took steps toward Lady Wang.

  
  


“Happy birthday, baby,” she said, kneeling down to hug him.  Jackson threw his arms around her and let out a sob.  The two rocked each other as Namjoon looked on, happy that he could make Jackson’s birthday wish come true.

 

 


End file.
